Streets of Rage 2: Sudden Twist
by Dreammaker123
Summary: In this fanficiton, what if Johnny didn't die this time around? What if this time it was his sister was taken from him this with fear? in this fanfiction we will be taking you into an alternate universe this time, this will be different from the Hero's betrayal story I can say. Will Johnny be able to save his sister? Or will she die from his former best friend. you might have to wa
1. Introduction

((8:30 A.M))

Introduction: Getting Backstabbed!

Johnny was out patrolling the neighborhood he was born in, his father died trying to stop the syndicate from taking over the city. Although his mother gets worried sick about him everyday, he somehow aims to make his father proud by defeating them all. Yet that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about, he also had a sister named Jasmine she is quite younger than he is. He loves her to death it's not wise for you to harm her, for if you do he will hunt you through the city to find where you are. She was out near the market getting some groceries, but he always taught his sister to defend herself.

At the meantime Johnny was heading to Mr.X's tower to face him, he was hoping that his friends would give him some much needed help. However sometimes even the closest people can be one that stab you in the back, and I have a feeling he's about to figure that out right now. Axel was waiting on him to arrive at the tower with a smirk, what he didn't know was Mr.X was already dead at the time. Johnny climbed up the building without even fighting anyone, at that moment he knew something wasn't right at all. Once he got to the top he saw Axel standing their, looking around he began to get suspicious about things.

Johnny: _"Axel, what in the world happened here? I thought I was going to fight someone to the top, yet I see that Mr.X isn't here at the time being. So if you where standing here all this time, where is he head of the syndicate now Axel?"_ Chuckling under his breath he gave a devilish smile. I think for the most part Johnny needs to worry about him for the time being, and like I said your friends can be the backstabbers.

Axel: "_The leader of the syndicate? Ha! Johnny your looking at him right in front of your eyes, you see I killed him already before you could get here. I plan to do thing that he couldn't do himself, however the only way I take over was by doing some sweeping. And by that I mean taking your meddling tail out, and I had the perfect way of luring you here Johnny. You see I pretended that I was in trouble with X himself, so when you came to his tower I could take you out easily without a hassle. Well I guess you can-"_ Johnny cut him off real quick. Getting betrayed is one thing he will not take, he should know this for he has gotten betrayed before...However not like this I think.

Johnny: "_I cant believe you would betray me like that, after all that I did to help you come and stab me in the back! Your going to pay for breaking my friendship Axel, but I promise you I'll wont be giving any mercy to you this time."_ Axel was faster than Johnny was. So he made the first move to strike fast at Johnny, however he was able to counter by throwing him back.

Yet it left Johnny wide open for a large attack, in which Axel gave him a heavy hit to the side. Johnny was holding his side for a little bit from the pain, unfortunately he needs to keep his eyes out for Axel coming closer towards him. Luckily he managed to do a leg sweep to make him fall down hard, Axel had enough of his games and decided to finish him off here and now. Although Axel had strength on his side Johnny came prepared against him, giving him the "Flash Uppercut" he defeated Axel even though he was still hurting. Looking at him Axel told Johnny he was enemy number one now, so Johnny will have to be on the look out for now on.

Axel: _"Johnny you little bitty backstabbing son of a devil, I thought you could help us take over the city you lived in. Yet I already knew you would protect this place you were born, like your dumb father was you follow in his dirty footprints nicely. Mark my words you rat you will be killed by my hands, once you fight the leader it's an automatic death sentence for you. Oh I would make sure your family is safe and sound Johnny, for you never know when the syndicate will strike at you...hehehehe."_

Johnny didn't have time for this jerk anymore. So he left the area to visit his uncle for a minute or two, yet the dangers thing can happen to the people you love the most...Who they are we might have to wait an see.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: A mother's fears come true!

Angela was busy cleaning up the place in her home nicely, it was spring time that meant spring cleaning for her house. Jasmine already was at the steps of her home knocking, her mother opened the door letting her in the house. She got everything that she needed from the store slowly, in a way she didn't forget anything on the list as a good point. Her mother smiled softly as Jasmine put the groceries down, at least she can breath easily knowing her daughter is safe now. However she cant say the same thing about her son Johnny, he was in another area with his uncle Terrance at the time.

Angela: _"Thanks for getting everything that I needed from the store dear, know why do you get some rest I know that your tired from that long walk. I wish Johnny was here right now with me at his home, however he's with his uncle Terrance for now I believe. So for the moment I can get breathe a little easily now."_ Jasmine watched a little T.V as her mother prepared things for a small lunch. However they were about to get uninvited guest coming their way, and it was going to do more harm that it did good for them.

All of a sudden a loud banging came from the front door, Angela was quite worried at the time so she locked the door to be safe. Then with one good kick the syndicate kicked down the door with force, Angela held her daughter close to protect her from them. Angela looked at them with a mean glare that moment, she doesn't do this often however things can change when danger comes. The syndicate thugs came at her with a devilish grin to their face, they didn't want her they wanted her daughter Jasmine. Angela tried hard to keep them away from her daughter, however they pushed her against the wall. A bloody scream could be heard form the are, luckily Johnny was in the are and was able to hear it.

Johnny: _"Jas...Oh my god it's Jasmine! Hold on sister, I'm coming!"_ Johnny ran as fast as he could to get to his house. Angela cried as she watched the men take her daughter in a white van, Johnny managed to come inside the house to see the damage.

Johnny: _"Momma what in the world happened here? I see that you got the things that you needed, yet where is Jasmine? Sorry was running because I heard a loud scream coming from my area, I knew it was Jasmine, momma I tried to get here as fast as I could..."_ Angela held her son close to her that moment. What she told her son was going to make his heart break slowly, yet it also made him have full hatred towards the syndicate...however he wasn't going to stoop down to their level.

Angela: _"Johnny your sister has been kidnapped by those men, I don't know where they came from nor how they reached are home. It was quite Jasmine your sister was watching television quietly as I was making tea, the all of a sudden I heard a loud bang coming from my door from the kitchen. I saw Jasmine ready to fight whoever came in the house that moment, however you were still training her she was still inexperienced with fighting. I told her to stay put until they left our house quietly, then one of them kicked in the door opened heavily with force. They gave a devil like smile as they approached me and Jasmine slowly, by their voice they sounded liked they wanted someone...and they wanted my daughter. _

_'Now dear we wont be giving you any trouble at all if you behave nicely, now give us the girl the boss needs her for a "small chat" right now.' That's what he said to me as I held Jasmine not letting her go, so I told them 'No! you will not be taking my daughter anywhere! I don't know who you are so you must leave my house at once, don't make me have to fight you to protect my daughter...for as a mother giving my daughter away will be the last thing I do!' Then they started to rip my daughter from my arms so I fought back, my daughter managed to punch one of them in the face. However they pushed me back hard into the wall I got hurt a bit, but I watched them take my daughter as she fought for her life._

_I screamed at them not to take my daughter away from me, yet they didn't pay any attention to me and got in a white van. While you weren't here I called my sister Catherine to tell her what happened, she going to be visiting me very soon Johnny so behave yourself. It's already getting late don't think about leaving the house now, the door isn't damaged bad so I can lock it back in place. I know you want to look for your sister Johnny I know you do, but it's night time the worst this for me is finding my son somewhere dead. Now zip up that jacket I know it's Springtime in Brooklyn dear, but you have to look nice for your Auntie...Now go to your room I want you to clear your head for a bit."_ Johnny didn't want to do it however it might be best for him to rest for a second.

Syndicate Headquarters ((8:00 P.M))

Axel was with his crime queen Blaze in the top of the tower, things were pretty quiet as the night came with no stars shining. Blaze decided to take a shower after a long day expecting weapons, that leaves Axel enough time to check on his prisoner he received today. Unlocking a door Jasmine was chained tightly to the wall with her hands up, she tried to fight back however she couldn't do a thing. Coming up to her she saw that this was Johnny friend, she was not angered that he betrayed her brother that way.

Axel: _"Well it's quite nice to have some company in this place, don't worry you'll have some company in here with the rats. You see I don't take lightly to those he challenge the syndicate, Johnny was a fool not to join my group for power. It's his fault that you got right straight into this mess, and I know he will be looking for you very soon. Let's take a look a this pretty little face, well I can see that you and Johnny look quite a-"_ he was cut short by Jasmine spitting in his face.

Jasmine: _"Stop with your nice bull crap we all know it's face, I hope my brother get's here as soon as he can. I can take pleasure in watching him kick your tail, I don't care if you were his friend betrayal will get you hurt. Your nothing more than a small coward who is too scared to fight-"_ Axel slapped her heavily as he heard enough of her voice.

Axel: _"Shut up! Don't ever do that to my face every again you witch, otherwise Johnny might find his sister dead somewhere near the area. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut while you're here, for you are in my domain now I rule everything that you see. Now make sure you remember the rules sweetie, for I'm not afraid to kill you myself and I mean it fully."_ Jasmine eyes widen as she felt scared for her life. Johnny will have a lot of work to do to save his sister, yet we might need to wait to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 1

((12:30 P.M))

Episode 1: Looking for any clues...

Johnny snuck out of the house early to do some searching, this time he wasn't going to be alone doing it. Tracy was also with him at the time they were best buds, but at least he will have some company looking for his sister. Tracy found out about Jasmine last night from Johnny, so he got up early to join him to help him out for a the long run. Johnny was walking down the street looking around, then he pulled Tracy back to get a listen in to someone speaking not far from their spot.

Syndicate Thug: "_Ok you brought the weapons in good just put them over there, yea I heard what happened last night as well bro. I don't think it's a good idea to take Johnny's sister like that, yet Axel is the boss what he says will be the law of the land. Rex will be here soon we better get the stuff ready, otherwise we'll be in for the biggest beat down we've never seen before."_ Johnny held is fist tightly trying to hold his anger from exploding out.

Once the cost was clear Johnny and Tracy attacked their base, with some moves they were able to defeat the thugs easily. However before they let them go they needed to get some answers from him, Johnny grabbed one of the men by the throat heavily that moment. Seems to me they did something they shouldn't have, and by that I mean do anything to harm Johnny's sister Jasmine.

Johnny: "_Ok tell me everything you know about Axel's little skim, I want to know where he's keeping my sister at as well. You better tell me everything you know about this you rat, otherwise your going to get the beating of a lifetime."_ Although he wanted to get some answers, it might have to wait a while. Rex came into the scene looking at the two boys with a mean glare to his face, something tells me that they might have picked a fight with the wrong person. Yet this wasn't the time for them to stand around and chat, for with Rex he was quite difficult to deal with.

Rex was one of the fastest of the syndicate thugs here, with the first move Johnny was caught off guard by his speed. Landing on the ground he noticed Rex coming closer towards him, before he could attack Johnny leg swept him quickly to the ground. This gave Johnny enough time for him to regroup for a second, Tracy also got into the mix by throwing him across the street quickly. Rex was angry now that these punks were able to do some damage to his face, so he was about to kick it up a notch. Unfortunately that plans was going to be short leaved for the syndicate street boss, finally now with his defeat Tracy and Johnny can get some answers.

Tracy: "O_k Rex we have two questions for you to answer, so you better start to sing like a song bird buddy. So what is the new leader of the syndicate planning, and where is Jasmine being held at? Give us the answers now!"_ Rex saw Johnny approaching him when Tracy held him. It was best for him to tell them what he know this instant, otherwise he will be getting a painful experience from them both.

Rex: _"Ok here is all I can tell you about the boss Tracy, for Johnny knows the boss very will from his appearances with him. You see Johnny used to be a friend with the head of the syndicate, however a recent betrayal broke the friendship. Yes Axel is the head of the syndicate now boys, Jasmine she was shipped somewhere near another city I'm afraid. That information I'm not allowed to tell you Johnny boy, so I've told you everything I know about your sister...However where ever she is she's enjoying herself in her new prison. Hehehe."_ Tracy had to hold Johnny back so that he could hurt Rex anymore. Understand Johnny wanted to beat the crap out of this guy so bad, but he must control his emotions in check so he can focus on finding her.

It was four o'clock now they needed to get to the next spot, so Tracy decided to travel along with Johnny to his aunt's house. Mary-Anne was a sweet lady who enjoys seeing Johnny and Jasmine come by, at least they will have a place to stay for tonight. Angela might get worried about her children greatly, yet for the time being Tracy and Johnny had to get to Adams Street quickly. Tomorrow will bring many challenges for our two fighters in the area, yet it might be best for us to wait and see what will be in store for them both.


	4. Chapter 2

6:30 P.M))

Episode 2: Adams Place! Finding and getting into trouble.

Johnny and his friend Tracy made it to his aunts house, Aunt Mary-Anne saw the two boys coming from a few feet away. Angela called her from her house about her daughter Jasmine yesterday, also to look out for her son to make sure he doesn't get hurt out there. Tracy never met Johnny's aunt if he could recall, so this was a good opportunity for Tracy to make new friends along the way. Mary-Anne hugged her nephew tightly as he came up to her happily, although it was sweet they both knew Jasmine was in trouble.

Mary-Anne: _"Oh Johnny it's so good to see you've not gotten hurt out here, I see you brought your friend to help you search for your sister. I got worried sick when I heard the new about Jasmine dear, so I suppose that I've got to call Angela to tell her you're all right. However I feel like you should've stayed with your mother Johnny, I'm scared that they might hurt your mother Angela. However we can talk about that later it's getting late anyway, I don't want you getting hurt out there where hoodlums wonder about."_ Johnny and Tracy went into the house quietly for their dog was sleeping. Terrance saw them coming in the house slowly, he had talked to him earlier so he doesn't know about Jasmine just yet.

Terrance: "_Well hello boys kind of late to be outside patrolling, but hey I guess you guys cant taka a break when your fighting. So tell me Johnny, what are you doing out here.?"_ Johnny told him everything that his mother told him. However Terrance didn't find that too surprising, he knew that Axel guy couldn't be trusted one bit in his mind.

Johnny: _"Uncle some syndicate members took Jasmine away from my mother, I have a safe bet my former friend Axel has something to do with it. He's the leader of the syndicate now since he killed Mr.X by himself, he lured me their so he could take me out himself. Luckily I managed to take care of him that moment, yet I think he was able to heal from his injuries he took. I guess he did this in retaliation of me attacking him two days ago, in the syndicate attack the boss is considered their 'death penalty' in a way. The only death penalty I shall be giving will be for Axel, what that little dirty rat did to my sister I'll-"_ He was cut short by his uncle speaking to calm him down. He was wise beyond his years as I can tell, yet he knew you should never stoop down to a devil's level.

Terrance: _"Johnny now come down boy don't do anything crazy now, you'll only cause more damage to yourself than you need put out. I knew I couldn't trust that Axel the moment I saw the guy son, I don't know what was in in but I could tell it was something dark. You have to be careful about everyone you meet even friends, for they could backstab you faster before you know it. I can see you gotten that experience for the first time Johnny, is not an easy feeling to swallow once you find out. However for the most part I'll shall help you out as much as I can, yet you will need more help you cant do it all by yourself. Neither you nor Tracy can defeat the syndicate alone son, that's why I'm calling my wife's brother Thomas to see if he can help search for her. Something tells me that Axel might have moved her to a different location, Axel wouldn't never leave her at his base...that would be to obvious even for him. Now you boys get some rest you'll be find by tomorrow morning, we can have a talk about this event later."_ Nodding the boys rested in two other bedrooms they had. At least they could relax and clear their mind...for now.

((11:30 A.M))

Johnny was waiting outside for Tracy to arrived at the stop sign, he saw him coming up with tape on his hands. He normally fights without gloves to protect his hands, so a god bit of tape would help him ease the pain of the blows. Johnny didn't want to wait on anything so they decided to get going, yet it was quite all of a sudden when they took one step. Tracy stopped to listen to the area to see if someone was coming, it was a good thing to do that for someone was coming to this place. It's was Kane he was all alone out here it was quite suspicious indeed, for he normally has some syndicate thugs with him from time to time. Let' hope they can get rid of him quickly before reinforcements come, for it's a bigger pain to deal with those pest.

Kane: _"Well I see that Rex couldn't handle you rats back there, Johnny how is everything going back home pal? Oh your looking for your sister who was kidnapped now, well sorry Jasmine will be staying with us for a while baby. The boss want to spend some time with her before he ships her to the new location, I guess she hasn't be playing by his rules lately can say. That little witch I think she really has done it this time around, when we tried take her out her chains she attack us. Heavily by that although she didn't take too long to defeat, she somewhere near the ocean near the bay I think. Where she is I cant tell you so your out of-"_ Kane was cut short by Tracy and Johnny changing at him. So it's clear that they had enough of his talking by now, where ever Jasmine is she is in extreme danger by their movements.

Tracy was able to do a little damage on the hard man Kane, yet that was in a way a distraction to let Johnny do a little damage himself. He knows Taekwondo he started his classes since he was five years old boy, Richard wanted his son to learn how to defend himself against the syndicate when he joins the cops. Now as we see here Kane was having a difficult time with Johnny at the moment, however using a cheap move he was able to knock him down heavily. He hurt has he took off his sunglasses to get a closer look from the ground, Kane stood right on top of him ready to stomp on his head. However the one thing he forgot was Tracy, he was able to give Johnny some room by kicking him heavily in the face. Kane wasn't the most bit pleased by that heavy hit, however the final blow was dealt when Tracy and Johnny combined their attack to defeat them.

Johnny:_ "Ok Kane if you hurt my sister I swear I'll beat you to a pulp, yet tell me where are the keeping my sister to save your face! Answer me now!"_ Kane thought he could sneak in a late hit. However Tracy was standing next to him preventing the attack, so he had to spill the beans about her whereabouts.

Kane: _"Ok I'll talk about where they have your sister located, you see I was one of the me in charge of moving her to another location. Last night we went to his headquarters to have a conversation with Axel, he was holding Jasmine in handcuffs at the time being. I asked the boss about the situation he was in, I could see that she'd been tortured by blaze a little bit. However she didn't look tired she was really fighting back, the boss had faith in me to take her to the secret location. -Kane take our 'special' guest to the port near Crescent Street, there is a secret warehouse I have down there with the special boat I have. Take her down there she need time to 'cool off' a bit, that might get her to change here ways. Kane make sure you give the syndicate treatment like we all ways do, I guess we wont have to worry about her escaping now...hehehehehe.- Yea I'm the one who put her in the warehouse last night, but I'm not telling you where it's location little boy. So try to stop the syndicate if you can this time Johnny boy, for this time your mother might lose both of her precious children...hehehehe."_ Johnny wanted to hurt this guy so badly yet he remembered his uncles words.

Tracy saw Kane out cold when then battle was done with, now that they have stopped Kane they have to make it to Aitken Place. Maybe Aunt Catherine can give them a place to stay for the time being, although she knows what's going one it would make his mother feel better knowing he's there. There was no time for them to be looking at each other now, time flies wildly it was already way past four o'clock out here. It would be sunset very soon so they need to hurry up now, but I don't think they need to be told that twice in a row. Johnny was coming for her sister no matter what happens to him, yet I think we need to wait to see what happens next


End file.
